


Bedtime habits

by steelorchids



Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Karedevil, F/M, Ficlet, Smutty-ish fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Just a little bit of Karedevil in bed.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil cuddling <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341721
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Bedtime habits

He kept asking her not to wear anything when she went to bed because he simply loved feeling her naked body pressed against his, but she kept ignoring him.

"I prefer if you undress me," was always her answer.

And he always did. 

Every time he got home and lay in bed next to her he'd sneak under whatever she was wearing: either her nightgown, or her t-shirt ( _his_ t-shirt, most of the time) or - his favorite - her panties, to slowly remove them from her and throw them on the floor, giving his arms, his chest, his hips and his legs the chance to become her only sleepwear and cover her completely under the silk sheets.

He had to admit he preferred this too.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get these two out of my head. Please send help.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
